kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Usamaru/Spring 2016 Event Diary
Intro Well, this is my first time trying to actually mark down my doings during an event. This is mostly for myself and maybe, if someone finds this useful, it can be used as a notepad of what I did wrong. Resources *'May 4th, Initial state:' 55203 40154 79372 25193 606 *'May 5th, After E-1 Hard clear:' 52303 41850 79030 25142 593 *''' May 7th, After E-2 Medium clear:' 42974 32239 78534 20145 549 *' May 16th, After Subway™:' 46895 33533 93033 32997 645 *' May 17th, After E-3 Hard clear:' 44702 30056 92841 33331 644 *' May 19th, After E-4 Hard clear:' 39687 24870 93315 31035 632 *' May 21st, After E-5 Easy clear:' 23610 11932 92018 25201 580 *' May 22nd, After a resource regen break:' 29094 22833 98674 26420 607 *'May 23rd, After E-6 Easy clear:' 23631 18827 95720 23734 583 *'May 25th, After E-7 Easy clear:' 14150 10849 94225 10742 553 *'June 1st, After finishing farming event maps:' 16202 3865 95471 2838 407 *'Approximated total expenditure:' ' ~120000 ~90000 ~30000 ~45000 ~500''' Compositions E-1 Hard E1 Hard Main Fleet E1 Hard Escort Fleet E-2 Hard and Medium E2 Hard and Medium Pre-final Fleet I used the same fleet on both my Hard try and later Medium runs. E-2 Medium Final clear As per Stymphalian ID.27's reccomendation, I switched to a heavier fleet for the final clear, which finally brought me success. E-3 Hard E3 Hard Main Fleet E3 Hard Escort Fleet E-4 Hard E4 Hard Main Fleet E4 Hard Escort Fleet E-5 Easy E5 Easy Fleet E-6 Easy E6 Easy Main Fleet E6 Easy Escort Fleet E-7 Easy E7 Easy Prefinal Main Fleet E7 Easy Prefinal Escort Fleet E7 Easy Final Main Fleet E7 Easy Final Escort Fleet Notes E-1 Hard E-1 was fairly easy on hard, even with mid level girls. Preboss node was a troll, but usually taiha'd only one girl, allowing me to continue thanks to FCF. Only once did Battleship Princess taiha 2 girls, one of them luckily being the 2nd fleet flagship, everyones favourite idol Naka-chan. Cleared the map in 6 runs, had to turn back once because a lucky critter hit the main fleet flagship Furutaka. Delay before entering E-2 Due to the need for fast CVLs in E-1 and the unknown factor of E-6 I had ran out of fast CVLs to use. After running a few sorties in 2-1 and 2-2 trying to catch Shouhou, I decided to remodel a Chiyoda A into Chiyoda CVL Kai. Had to spend some time and resources to level it a bit and to catch modfodder for maxing armor and firepower. E-2 Hard This reminds me of Summer 2015 E-3, meaning the troll is strong in this one. Had a decent go at chipping away HP, but last dance has yet to be finished, with a few close calls (19 HP left on Megane-hime) and a few utter failures at pre-boss nodes. I'll continue with hard difficulty for now, because the boss isn't that much easier on medium, nor do I want to redo the HP chipping. Shoutout to AbsoluteLuck, who gave me some good advice to try and save what I could. Sadly I was unable to build momentum on that and still went with Medium. Downgrade to E-2 Medium I decided to drop down to medium on this map because I lack enough boss killing power (no WG42). I'll probably regret it later when I have to deal with weaker Land-Base Aerial Support, but as I plan on doing some of the latter maps on Easy, it shouldn't be that bad. I still feel like I've failed my girls. E-2 Medium clear After hitting the wall with the same composition multiple times on medium as well, I once more asked help from the kind people on the Kancolle Wikia chat. This time Stymphalian ID.27 came to the rescue. Under strict supervision I changed the compo for a heavyer fleet, foregoing the less damaging route for more punch at the boss. In hindsight I should have done that from the start, because I reached boss 100% of the runs and with decent aim from Hyuuga, I was able to finally clear E-2 and leave the obviously overly attached DJ Hime (Megane-hime) behind. As a parting gift, DJ hime gave me another Kashima. Onwards to Subway™and resource recovery. E-3 Farming - Subway™ After clearing E-2 I've been hard at work trying to catch some Yuu and Shioi. My main focus right now is on Yuu, for the WG42 and FaT torps.Thanks to the ease of farming E-3 Easy, I can also restore resources at a steady, albeit slow rate. At some point I'll probably have to turn to full-on bauxite gathering, due to carrier-heavy maps later in the event. Day 2 awarded me with Shioi. The large number of CAV and CL drops helps with maxing out stats on newly remodelled or formerly neglected girls (like the expedition-oriented Mutsuki-class). Days 3 and 4 were uneventful and short due to school, with no noteworthy drops. Day 5 rewarded me with my first Yuu, hopefully not the last one, before I continue clearing in 3 days. After a week of farming I still only had one Yuu and one Shioi . I stopped farming on May 16th to continue with clearing. E-3 Hard clear Clearing E-3 on Hard was fairly easy, because it didn't require a boss kill to finish. Clearing took 8 runs, of which 2 were S-rank at boss, 5 were A-rank and 1 ended in a retreat because of unlucky double taiha at F node. There were no notable drops while clearing. E-4 Hard clear Having a decent stockpile of bauxite, I went with the CTF route. Using fighters from land base and Hatsuzuki to neutralize CV Hime allowed me to clear the map with 8 runs, with 2 A-ranks, 1 retreat and 6 S-ranks. One of the S-ranks gave me Shoukaku, whose absence had barred me from a number of quests. E-5 Medium attempt At first I tried clearing E-5 on Medium, to get the extra interceptor. Pre-final runs were fairly successful, with a small number or retreats and mostly S-rank at boss. In comparison, a number of final runs failed, mostly with 40-ish HP left on the boss. The main reason for this was that usually both Ru battleships survived into yasen and precious attacks were wasted on them. After quite a few failed final runs I decided to downgrade to Easy to save my dwindling resources and time. Having wasted so many resources on this attempt was a big mistake and might just come back to bite me in the ass. E-5 Easy clear As I had previously been successful in almost all Medium pre-final runs, Easy wasn't that difficult. A few runs ended in retreat due to unlucky taihas, but all sorties, that reached the boss ended in S-ranks. I used 2 sorties to clear the last dance, with the first one ending in A-rank, again due to Ru meatshields. The clearing was my best run of them all, ending in a day-battle S-rank. E-6 Easy clear E-6 was an annoying map, with random routing before the boss and heavy dependance on aerial strikes. If RNG was kind to you, you didn't even make it to main fleet shelling, if it was unkind, you didn't even make it to chuuha on the boss. Thankfully I had decent preboss routing luck, making it to boss about 60% of the time, with another 10% going to boss after passing 2 more nodes and 30% failing at L-node due to double taiha. I also had decent luck with aerial strikes, taking the boss down almost every time I made it to the boss. LD was 3 attempts, with 1 ending in A-rank, 1 getting detoured and the final killing the boss before shelling began. E-7 Easy clear E-7 was a piece of cake on Easy difficulty. As long as you made it to boss and the LBAS struk home, you S-ranked. As simple as that. If LBAS didn't hit the boss, then it was very difficult to take her down. Basically your entire combined fleet was a spotter operation for you land-base bomber runs. I S-ranked every time the boss was in Line Ahead composition and A-ranked every time the boss was in Diamond composition. LD took 2 tries, with the first try having bad RNG for the land-base bomber runs and too light a fleet to kill the boss. The second try taihad boss before shelling began and was finalized into a kill during day battle, with yasen assuring S-rank victory by killing the remaining escorts. Notable drops E-1 Hard: None E-2 Medium: Kashima E-3 Farm - Subway™: Shioi, Yuu E-3 Hard: None E-4 Hard: Shoukaku E-5 Easy: None E-6 Easy: None E-7 Easy: None 'Post-clear farming: Akitsu Maru , Hayasui , 3 x Maruyu, Isokaze, Amatsukaze, Harukaze, Arashi, I-8 ' Category:Blog posts